


宛如流星，一却难再

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 珠宝play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 给迷失域的苏美尔帝国艳情史番外，首发于lof，设定是一个只有爱上别人才会老去的世界观，如果一个人永远不遇到自己命中注定的爱人，那么他就会永远年轻，比如吉尔伽美什。





	宛如流星，一却难再

晨曦透明的光线撩拨着迪卢木多的眼皮，他醒来了。  
地毯密而厚的长绒浸饱了夜露，不复蓬松柔软诱人深陷的触感，取而代之的是微微的凉意，像一只只推拒的小手，阻止他再继续这么躺着。更强大的催促来自于生物钟，规律作息和长期训练造就的自律终是压下了身体各处叫嚣的酸痛，他翻了个个儿，手臂发力撑起了身体。手掌下似乎压到了什么东西，但是管它呢，顺着大腿流下的稠物让骑士心情有点糟。  
尽管这并不让他意外。  
每次做完，吉尔伽美什都会让他退下，该干嘛干嘛去——这是惯例。他认命地睁开眼睛，准备爬起来去清洗一下，同时甩了甩头，以便让早晨清爽的凉风进一步驱走糊满大脑的困倦，推启正常思考的齿轮。  
当视线第三次扫过那对鲜红色的眼睛并被牢牢抓住再也移不开的时候，他似乎清楚地听见了脑内卡壳的声音，震耳欲聋。这让他整个人都僵了，甚至没法移开那条撑在王胸膛上的胳膊，任凭它随着后者的呼吸一起一伏。  
这……不太对。  
被抓着手臂推翻回去，后背陷入熟悉的柔软中，内心终于艰涩地磨出了点细碎的感想，咚地落进近在咫尺、深渊般的红眸中，连个回音都没。  
吉尔伽美什来回舔舐着紧闭的齿列，时快时慢地检阅过去，就像是某些大型猫科动物一样压制住他的猎物玩弄，餍足地眯起眼睛。居高临下，视反抗如无物地将津液送入牙齿的间隙，留下气味，标示所有权。  
安静到可怕的气氛中，只有被唇瓣封堵下的微小水声。由于昨夜熄了香料熏烛的缘故，空气中时常浮动的旖旎香氛散了个干净，晨间的空气清爽而温馨，为这样的殷勤行为端正了意义——情人间的温存，一个早安吻。  
末了王直起身，也不披衣服地离开了。反正普天之下，莫非王土，况且这还是他的宫殿里。  
谁敢眼神不敬就挖出来，谁敢多嚼口舌就拔除掉，谁敢内心窃笑就丢进狮笼！  
除了王今天起得特别早以外，什么都没有被改变过。吉尔伽美什仍然是高悬在天空正中，永不落下的太阳，照耀着苏美尔帝国。  
——今天就特别允许你多躺一会儿好了。  
他的骑士接收到了这个眼神，随手取过了手边的一个绣垫盖在脸上。不是为了隔绝恼人的阳光，而是不让自己露出不该有的表情，哪怕那不会被任何人看见。随着那个人的脚步声踏出了战士耳力的边缘，他的周围就再无人迹。  
王的命令必须被分毫不差地立刻执行，如果说明确的命令是仆从们的希冀，那么尽情享用便是属于王的权利。  
就像他自己说的那样，爱没有存在的必要。  
苏美尔王冷酷无情，独断专制的心里容不下它，饱浸欲望的土壤只能在漫长的时间里荒芜下去。但那才恰恰是王想要的，只有时间才拥有无限可能，供他尽情享用一切——已拥有的，和将被征服的。  
这也是迪卢木多来到他身边，成为他的骑士的原因。  
世界本该按照自己的秩序运行，而不是围绕着暴君的欲望旋转，他不愿意看到与世隔绝的国度被铁与血烙上王的名字，舐犊情深的父亲无法在王的视线下保留自己的儿子，新婚情浓的丈夫跪在王的足前不能第一个拥抱自己的妻子。  
这轮暴戾的骄阳燃烧的太久，必须要有一个人来熄灭它。哪怕之后所有的长夜都只能用火把点亮，幼枝在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，白雪覆盖目力所及的大地尽头。  
即使代价是他将变成和他想要杀死的人一样的存在，也在所不惜。  
“回答我，迪卢木多，你爱我么？”  
昨夜的星光月华，美好的惊人。人是无法与这样的美景为敌的，就像人很难成为一块石子，一尾小鱼，一片云朵的敌人一样。  
吉尔伽美什也不能，于是他拿出最应景的言语来调笑身边的骑士，揽过筋肉结实的腰肢。亲吻沿着修长的脖颈逼上去，白贝般的牙齿轻轻啮咬着气管，漫不经心地警告他的骑士别太不解风情。  
“我的身体与灵魂都属于您，陛下。”迪卢木多不得不抬起头，将优美的线条尽可能多地暴露在前者的掌控下，呼吸也随之粗重了起来。在吉尔伽美什看不到的角度，他的眼神平静得像一汪无垠的金色湖泊，载满如霜如雪的清辉。  
坚凝如铁的信念和野火蓬勃的欲望在某种意义上并无区别，骑士寒冰封绝的心田中同样没有爱扎根的余地。这使他能够游刃有余地回应着言语构成的尖刀，让它耽于皮肉，便无以为继。  
吉尔伽美什吃吃地笑了起来，喉咙间的热气断断续续喷在猎物的脖颈上，他只用一只手禁锢住矫健的身体。另一只则没留什么力地戳向了无法被话语打动的地方，好像就这么干脆挖出这颗年轻的心脏也无所谓。迪卢木多一声闷哼，紧实的胸肌因为疼痛绷得死硬。  
“那这里也是吗？欺君可是大罪。”  
吉尔伽美什伸出一只腿，踢了踢他的腿弯，上身施力弯下腰来，示意他的骑士跪下。  
他捧着那张美丽的脸庞，尖尖的指甲不轻不重地按进皮肤，就像戒指的爪镶固定住宝石，让它变成王钟爱的所有物，停在王的指尖。  
迪卢木多熟知吉尔伽美什所有眼神的含义，因为炙热燃烧着的欲望是那么强烈而直白。可是现在却混进了其他东西，或许是星光，变得暧昧而模糊。  
他不由得想到养父大人曾经说起过，天空中的星星哪怕看起来离得很近，其实它们和同类之间的距离长得连光都要花上好久才能联通彼此。以至于吉尔伽美什现在的视线是如此的沉郁寂寥，连眼底从不熄灭的欲望也散发出脉脉流淌的柔光。  
吉尔伽美什没有像以往一样直截了当地剥开他、试探他、鞭笞他，而是近乎小心翼翼地靠近他、触摸他、爱抚他。  
此时此刻，在他面前的不是一个他想要推翻的暴君，只是一个独自横渡漫长时光的灵魂，向着旅途中另一个相似的存在伸出的手。  
他想要拒绝，既然这是邀请，不是命令。可是心脏抽紧地疼了起来，泵出大股大股的酸涩让他不由得想哭，怎么可能拒绝得了同类呢。  
“……是。”  
苏美尔的王对轻甲的穿卸全不熟悉，四处游走却不得其门而入。而迪卢木多自己只是打开了几处金属扣，就可以轻松解放出大片浅蜜色的肌肤。  
男人之间的好处就是不用全部脱掉，比如……他飞快地转动视线瞟了一眼吉尔伽美什的红袍，鲜艳的衣袂在夜风的吹拂下好像一团跳跃的火。  
“脱光，让我好好看看你。”吉尔伽美什放开了他，给他空间，同时一脚踩在了他并拢跪着的大腿间。雪白的赤足仿佛在黑暗里发出光来，按压着饱满的肌肉，越往越上。露骨的催促让迪卢木多没法继续犹豫下去，战士傲人的身体便全然暴露在了空气中。  
好在周围黑暗，也不算太过尴尬。他在心里安慰了自己一通，殊不知这一切都被吉尔伽美什看在眼里。于是当吉尔伽美什不知道从袍子的哪里摸出一个精致的小盒扔给他，示意他自己扩张的时候，他差点想趁着夜色把这盒子丢到近在咫尺的池塘里去。  
金色的眼睛因为心怀鬼胎显得狡黠而灵动，不同于任何恭顺的眉眼或是驯顺了的猛兽。吉尔伽美什就是喜欢这样不受掌控的东西，这通常意味着可以被征服。但是眼前的骑士是一个例外，他是自由的。  
所以当他不甘不愿地跪下来，被王引导着，做出王想看到的选择时，吉尔伽美什觉得这个骑士游戏可以再玩个好几年都不会腻歪。  
“我可以叫一个人来帮你，用舌头。你喜欢哪一个？”他没有惩罚骑士的抗拒，毕竟这本来就不是命令，也不打算再用命令去重复一遍。  
顺着湿滑的舌头呵进耳道的热气让迪卢木多狠狠地抖了一下，攀在他肩上的吉尔伽美什捻了一下胸口的乳环，热得发痛。  
他生生咽下了几乎冲出口的呻吟。  
远处的人声一下子刺耳起来，眼看着吉尔伽美什真的抬起头来，盘算起召哪个宠姬前来，他顾不得羞耻地喊出了声：“我自己来！”  
“我没听见。”吉尔伽美什这时候惩罚起他的不识好歹了，更加变本加厉地玩弄那个乳环，提醒着他的骑士这个小东西是为何存在。  
无论是斗兽场还是禁足，都不是惩罚的全部，只要吉尔伽美什没说结束，那就不算完。再加一对泛着玫瑰色的金环，才勉勉强强。  
不得不承认，即使是纯金，摆在那对色泽稀有的瞳孔下也只会黯然失色，而和这具肉体相近的颜色才是天作之合。  
迪卢木多硬是咬紧了牙，不让自己趁了这个暴君的意。  
他与那些暧昧本毫无瓜葛，但当他从斗兽场出来，看到狮笼里残损的娇嫩身体之时，自责和愧疚就像这对刻着吉尔伽美什名字的饰品一样，在离心脏最近的地方整日整夜地灼他。要是真的叫来一个宠姬，恐怕当她完成了工作后，等待她的归宿直接就是狮笼。  
一切都看这个暴君的心情，他觉得占有欲被拂逆了，倒霉的都是旁人，哪怕下达命令的是他自己。  
吉尔伽美什当然不是没听见，他只是想听听他漂亮的小骑士再说一遍而已。可是这家伙倔起来能和他的枪媲美——不是被他大腿蹭着的这把——是靠在殿门前玉石台阶上的那把，充满了刚硬、无坚不摧的质感，当然也漂亮。  
暴君低眼瞅了瞅那个被捏在手里的小盒子，不低的视力让他看得很清楚，隆起的肌肉线条在微微震颤。尽管他心知肚明这源于快感，但他还是怀疑这个盒子下一刻就会被捏爆。  
迪卢木多小幅度地磨蹭他的脖颈，张大着嘴喘息，看样子恨不得咬他一口。修长纤细的五指并拢，划过挺得笔直的脊背，像一艘帆船，迎面劈开升起的浪潮，将它打散到各个地方。  
即使如此，他的骑士还是控制住了自己的身体。战士的身体也是武器的一部分，就算吉尔伽美什整个人都挂在他身上，也感受不到丝毫的动摇。  
暴戾的火花在晦暗的深处亮了亮，吉尔伽美什知道他的极限在哪里，也知道怎么硬生生打破它。撕裂成车的绸缎就为重复一声乐器无法发出的锐响，粉碎昂贵的宝石放在玉盘里就为了看日光下细碎如砂砾的晶芒，只要他想，只要他愿意。  
从战士的意志中夺走他控制身体的权利，让他痉挛着倒在地上，流着泪被自己占有。射或者不射，不由他说了算。  
但这不是现在，至少不是这次。  
吉尔伽美什停下了手上和腿上的动作，转而轻轻揉捏起了这具紧绷的身体，顺着手臂滑到掌缘。夜风来不及带走薄汗，被触摸到的每一寸皮肤都在挽留着手指的爱抚，他把镶在手掌里的小盒子抠了出来。  
迪卢木多得到了喘息之机，竟下意识地用胳膊挡住了胸前。他使劲地眨眼睛，把渗出的泪水和疑惑一起拦回去。吉尔伽美什直接凑过来舔走了前者，当然也品尝到了后者。舌尖下的睫毛不安的来回扫动，可他懒得解释，这太煞风景。  
不为别的，就为那句真心实意的“是”。  
他何尝不知道自己的小骑士满口胡言，怎么说也是安格斯教养出的孩子。  
当年轻的迪卢木多第一次跪在王的面前，连吉尔伽美什都由衷地觉得有这样一个骑士真不错。  
只可惜他还是不如他的父亲，哪一个毫无私欲奉献自身的骑士会带着枪和剑来觐见他的主君的，尤其是在坦诚相对的情况下，被侵犯时的敌意和抗拒藏都藏不住。于是吉尔伽美什抓来了安格斯，知道了一切。  
不过即使如此，他还是保留着初衷，有这样一个骑士真不错。  
永生让人无聊，于是王乐得让他心机叵测地装下去。所以这个犹疑不决的真诚，足以抵得过一千个该死的漂亮故事，把王手里的衡平压向更有趣的方向。从未施予过别人，就像他的骑士只有这么一个。  
此时迪卢木多跪伏在地上，不甚熟练地扩张着后面。头顶毫不意外地传来了吉尔伽美什的嗤笑，他视若罔闻，一心一意把头埋在绣垫里。  
如果活得够久，经验够多，总能掌握一些有趣的真理：比如快感和痛感在本质上毫无区别。大多数人只能理解到把后者变成酷刑，而在吉尔伽美什手里，前者才是。  
油膏的香气慢慢地散发了出来，清甜如春日草野上连绵开放的紫云英。在这种东西的偏好上，吉尔伽美什根本不屑于使用催情的成分，越清醒才越有意思。令他发笑的根本不是迪卢木多笨拙的动作，而是他叽叽咕咕以为不会被听见的自言自语。  
绣垫填料的吸音效果没有他想象的这么好，吉尔伽美什好像听到了一句为什么不直接进来。鲜红的眼睛里顿时露出了些许怜悯，王瞟了一眼面前横陈的僵硬躯体，心里想：你为什么不把屁股抬高点。不要拿你的目力去衡量其他杂种，他们什么都看不见的。  
一边这么想着，吉尔伽美什按上他的背倾身过去，伸直了食指直接捅了进去。正接纳着一根手指的小穴突然遭受了入侵，疼得迪卢木多一下子弓起了身子，由于背被用力压着，抬起的后面反而把他自己的手指吞得更深了点。  
“唔——唔啊！”  
听着骑士被压抑的凄惨叫声，吉尔伽美什幸灾乐祸地决定下令把宫殿上下所有的绣垫都换成这种填料。身体的柔软性在这一刻被充分体现了出来，埋入体内手指勾拉着迪卢木多的下身往上抬，而他死不配合地左右扭动挣扎，就这样还能保持着头埋在绣垫里，好像那头鸦羽般漆黑的卷发是绣垫上本来就有的绒头一样。  
见他死死地揪着这个垫子，吉尔伽美什也没起强夺的心，而是摘下了自己纯金的耳饰和手腕上一串艳红色的石榴石链子。  
等吉尔伽美什把其中一个耳饰挂在了靠近他一边的乳环上时，迪卢木多一下子放开了垫子，挣扎着抬起身子看他。  
“你……”你要干什么这种问话太过多余，尤其那根绷直的阴茎顶端还在不断吐露着蜜液。吉尔伽美什直接加了一根手指就堵回了不想听的话语。  
迪卢木多的手早已经抽出来撑在两侧，他眼睁睁地看着胸前的乳环被分别挂上了耳饰和链子，身后被恣意扩张的穴口外始终有一根手指虎视眈眈，大有一副你再开口就再加一根的意思。  
骑士的耿直还是超出了吉尔伽美什的预计，当被请求能不能对称挂的时候，吉尔伽美什差点笑出眼泪。他一边摇头一边把迪卢木多摁回跪伏的姿态，然后把后面的手指换成了自己。  
迪卢木多很快就知道挂着的玩意儿有什么用了，伴随着一次次冲撞来回蹂躏着他的乳尖。左侧的金饰重得该死，平时挂在吉尔伽美什白莹莹的耳垂上看起来这么小，眼下两个挂在一边叮叮当当地敲击出欢愉的音符。每摇晃一次，就是令人发疯的快感。  
而另一边则是慢条斯理地垂坠感，并且由于迪卢木多趴着的姿势大半重量被地毯的长绒承接住。  
怎么说呢，感觉比持续不断的蹂躏更让人发疯的还是刻意为之的空虚，迪卢木多除了尽可能地抬起身子让那串红艳艳的石榴石手链离开地毯外，没有别的选择。吃足了全部重量的乳尖看起来和组成手链的宝石粒没有什么区别，在星光下摇晃出惑人的光华。  
身后的顶弄的巨物和手指完全不可同日而语，不过迪卢木多被前面的玩意儿分散了不少注意力，等他好不容易找到了安抚自己的频率，肌肉也渐渐回想起被打开的记忆，张开吞下了快一半。  
吉尔伽美什低头看了看他，沿着起伏的背部线条到抽紧的脖子，再到微微颤抖的手臂和握起的拳头，还是没忍住呵斥出声。  
“愚蠢之极。”  
明明可以有无数种舒缓痛苦的方式，却偏偏要选择最笨的一种。安格斯这条老狐狸，养出的孩子倒是个十足的战士，与生俱来的骄傲像是从身体最深处发出的光，就算做足觉悟低伏在地，也装不出该有的，吉尔伽美什所熟知的姿态。  
他的自持和骄矜与意志同在，如果不想像往常一样打破它，就只能找找别的方式。吉尔伽美什建议自己的小骑士抬起头看看天空，天上的破军星现在很亮。  
“那不是——啊——！！”迪卢木多下意识地想说现在不是破军星亮起的时间，他刚抬起头想要寻找那颗很亮的星——应该是天狼星，就被猝不及防地贯穿到底。  
漫天的星斗一下子被泪水冲得摇晃了起来，他几乎以为冲进来的是一把刀。他大叫一声，向前爬去，逃离这可怕的仿佛被撕裂的错觉。  
然后他触到了自己的剑柄，被热气填充的脑袋迟钝地转了一下，因为通常他不会有成功逃避的可能，他会被链子或是别的什么死死地锁在原地。  
吉尔伽美什伸手把他捞了回来，伏在他耳边哄他放下剑，并再次把那个滑出的器官慢慢地推入进去。  
在不同寻常的温柔中，肌理得以一边回忆，一边分开，直到从未有过的深度，和如潮水一般涌起的愉悦。  
“你会不会给我生几个孩子下来？”他听见吉尔伽美什的调笑，后面的撞击一下子凶猛了起来。乳环上的饰物来回拉扯着，已经麻木的乳尖再次品尝到了丝丝的痛与甜。他这才知道吉尔伽美什直到刚才都在手下留情。  
被疼痛和快感反复进逼的身体开始背叛战士的意志，把它一点点撕扯下来，分崩离析。就和以前的每一次都没什么不同，但这一次，他的武器就在他的身边，让他有所凭依。  
尽管现在还不到时候——暗杀者永远如影随形，几乎无论何时都不会离开王的身边——他的机会只有一次。  
不知何时，剑柄合手的触感消失了，被高潮抽紧的身体绷出漂亮的反弓形，因快感冲出的眼泪洗刷着金色的眸子，映满了天上星星点点的光辉。吉尔伽美什从后面捂住他的嘴，把他克制不住的呻吟堵了回去，于是感官和知觉被搅得一团糟糕。  
他不知道自己置身于哪里，是这片黑暗，还是那片星空；他不知道自己是在俯瞰这片属于吉尔伽美什的大地，还是在仰视那对灼灼发亮的赤红。  
似有暴雨的足迹行过了他的身体，把记忆、使命、思念和克制这些条理清晰的，通通打成一片泥泞，等待着主人再把它们翻检出来清洗干净。而现在，他的主人搂着金发的王者，像风雪夜里独自行过漫长旅程遇见的旅人，用体温烘烤着彼此冰冷的内心，说着温暖的话语絮絮谈论过去、命运、爱，只为多听一点来自对方的声音，然后抱紧汗津津的肉体，再翻个身沉沉睡去。

一夜过去，在他们都没有意识到的地方，某些尖锐的地方模糊了，不成形的地方清晰了。宫人们都觉得，在英俊的骑士觐见的时间内，王总是格外仁慈。  
一夜过去，什么都没有改变。王还是王，骑士还是骑士，迪卢木多会杀死吉尔伽美什，亲手终结他酷烈的统治。  
机会只有一次，他抓住了，做到了，也失去了。就像一柄投出的枪，一支射出的箭，在完成任务的一瞬沐浴最艳烈的血，以至于所有的后续都被衬得苍白空洞。  
宫殿的深处有一处地下王陵，是的，王的陵墓。  
吉尔伽美什不会死，可他会去。谁也不知道那里面有什么，谁也不知道王在里面做什么，连如影随形的暗杀者都会离开王的身边，留给他独处的空间。  
那里面是十二副空空如也的棺材。迪卢木多用特殊的方法挨个检查过去，确定里面空无一物。他抬了抬头，看到漆黑的棺面上用纯金镌刻上了一排数字。  
如果不是这地下森冷的温度他真想轻快地吹个口哨，这不是他生日嘛。当他移动到每一个棺材的前面看完了一边以后，他就没有这样的心情了。  
所有的数字都一模一样，起于他的生日，享年十八，毫无例外。  
每一口黑棺材仿佛生出了无数诡丝，把他的心一路拉扯着沉进深渊。  
他们……是谁？  
为什么…….都死在了这里？  
十八岁……有什么含义么？  
心脏轰鸣的噪音几乎要让他大叫出声，他不知道这心悸从何而来，如果不是为了任务而来使命感将他的脚死死钉在原地，他可能已经转身逃出去了。  
只要爱上，就会衰老。  
吉尔伽美什，永远年轻的王者。  
整整齐齐的黑棺。  
他的…….我的生日。  
“现在，你知道我是如何长生的了。”  
背后突然响起的声音让迪卢木多一跃而起，拔出了自己的长剑。吉尔伽美什正看着他，手里拿着一大束鲜红的玫瑰，刺眼得像是血灌溉出来的一样。  
“在他们成年的那一刻，暗杀者就会取走他们的性命，我的命中情人，绝不会有一丝一毫的机会来到我的面前。想想你父亲的头衔吧，宫廷占卜师，哈哈哈哈，你以为就是用来测算无聊的国运才让他得到现在的位置的吗？我的小骑士。”  
不要再说了。  
不要再说了！  
金色的瞳孔紧缩起来，剧烈地抖动着，露出了近乎哀求的神情。  
不要再说了。  
不要再说了！  
吉尔伽美什没有一丝停下来的意思，仍然毫不留情地继续着：“什么是国运，我还活着，就是国运。至于他们，我倒是不介意祭奠一下我素未谋面的爱人。哈，爱人，所以我准备了这些——”“我叫你不要再说了！”迪卢木多滑步进击的身形就像一只被激怒的猎豹，要用他的利爪，撕开这发声的喉咙。  
吉尔伽美什早有准备般地从花束中抽出剑，架住了他，一字一字地说了下去：“说到底，他们不过是延续我寿命的祭品罢了。”  
你也不例外。  
花瓣被剑气撕裂漫天的红雨，他似乎读到了这句冰冷无情的话语，又似乎没有。那双赤红的双眼，宛如热烈盛开的玫瑰，宛如深不见底的血海。  
“你失望么？这是什么表情，你的觉悟呢。”吉尔伽美什轻松地弹开了攻来的长剑，尽管被狂怒的力道逼得步步后退，但章法没有丝毫紊乱。  
流淌着三分之二神之血的王者，就算立国以来转而由政令来替他收割生命，由狮笼鳄池中的猛兽来替他展现獠牙，白刃杀戮的技艺与经验依然从未生疏。  
冲风之衰，强弩之末，他在等，到时候，只要一击。  
只要……一击。  
被贯胸的剑镡推得倒向地面的时候，吉尔伽美什兀自难以置信地看了一眼刚才绊倒自己的棺材。迪卢木多背后的阴影动了一下，却因为王的手势再次归于寂静。  
这应该是吉尔伽美什第一次仰视别人，迪卢木多骑在他身上，逆光下的金眼锋利更甚于剑刃。长剑没入地面一半。  
心脏被刺破的疼痛尚且可以忍受，胸骨和剑脊的摩擦让他皱紧了一下眉头。如迪卢木多所愿，这张嘴停了下来，不再喷射毒汁，而是涌出血沫，源源不绝。也只有在这个时候，迪卢木多才深深恐惧起人为什么会有这么多的血液。而更可怕的是，那鲜艳的颜色像是顺着虹膜烧进了内里，叫他痛彻心扉。  
吉尔伽美什笑了：报应。他做了个口型，无声地笑了起来。他被串在剑身上，流入气管的血液让他不断咳呛着，看起来就像长剑也被血烫得痛苦颤抖，让迪卢木多的手几乎要握不住剑柄。  
而实际上，他的眼睛是如此的平静，他的手是如此的稳。灵魂却在嘶喊着，痛哭着，它飘上了半空，将每一点细节都刻进自己的身体。  
吉尔伽美什的表情先是惊愕，像是仍然不能接受他即将死亡的事实，旋即转为狂喜，就像漫长的旅途走到了尽头，见到了此生最为瑰丽的珍宝，就在他的面前。他度过从未有人企及过的漫长时光，却从未品味过爱与死。  
而现在，他知道了，爱情是血腥味的，死亡是甜蜜的。  
他不顾一切地把迪卢木多的身体搂向自己，明明体格并不强壮甚至称得上纤细，力气却还是大得吓人。胸骨刮擦，皮肉撕开，血液喷洒，他抱住了迪卢木多，就像他们无数次亲昵之时做过的一样。  
空荡荡的墓室静得落针可闻，那些可怕的声音在石壁间来回碰撞，却无法进入迪卢木多的耳膜。  
在死亡面前，什么都是多余的，只有一样例外。  
“你爱我么？”  
迪卢木多说不出话来他也无话可说，可吉尔伽美什等不及他的回答了。那张吐出言语即是律法的喉舌宣布了迪卢木多的罪刑。  
“你会爱的。”  
爱是凌驾生死的力量，命运能掌控后两者却对前者无能为力，它只能把两个人送到一处，任由他们自己选择，生或是死，而不是爱或不爱。  
因此，一切的疏忽经过深思熟虑，一切邂逅相遇都是事先约定，一切屈辱都是惩罚，一切失败都是神秘的胜利，一切死亡都是自尽。<1>  
无数诗歌与戏剧绘声绘色地演绎着这段暴君与骑士、爱情与正义的艳史。  
骑士杀死了暴君，吉尔伽美什放过了迪卢木多。  
是的，放过。  
暗杀者如影随形，她从未离开过王身边，并不像传言的那样。王固然是狂妄的，但亦是睿智的，与其让人从看似尽善尽美的防御中找出漏洞，不如刻意自己留一个疏漏。  
迪卢木多也见到了暗杀者的真正样貌，她从阴影中走出之前，有数不清的机会取走这个弑君者的性命为王陪葬。而她没有，因为王没有允许。所以她额头触地，再也没有起来。  
最终迪卢木多把他们葬在了一起后，离开了权力的漩涡。  
他开始衰老了。  
他是这些旖旎而荒诞的历史唯一活着的见证者，参与者，而另一位被他亲手剖开了胸膛。自那一刻起，他仿佛进入了一场戏剧，过着别人的生活，露出该有的幸福神情，迎接令人厌恶的死亡。  
波恩河畔的涛声铿然，拍击着一艘仅能容人的木船，从亲人的哀哭和挽留中，拉扯着垂死的老人。  
格兰尼，不要为我哭泣，是我对不起你。  
他的长子拉住了白发的母亲，轻轻摇了摇头。  
船顺流而下。  
迪卢木多欣慰于渐渐消失的哭声中没有自己的四个孩子，战士是不应该流泪的。一旦品尝到爱情，时间流逝得竟然是这么的快，就好像一转眼。  
今夜的星光月华，美好的惊人。  
他想起来了，曾几何时也有这么一个美丽的晚上，他看到天上最亮的星——属于天蝎座。<2>  
在故乡的传说里，天上的星河就是命运之海，人的命运在星星的轨迹中，早有暗示。  
泪水无声滑落，尽管他从未为自己的选择有所后悔，但此时此刻面对死亡，他觉得难过。  
他很想再见见吉尔伽美什。  
“见我做什么？我的小骑士。”  
在这一刻，被他合起的双眼在星光下再度睁开，仍然是那么的妖艳而慑人。  
吉尔伽美什…  
王回来了，骑士也回来了。那些苍白片段重新闪耀出颜色，顺着星光，顺着河流飘进迪卢姆多摊开的手心。  
那不是什么别人的生活，那是他的一生。  
你爱我吗？  
过去的选择可以修改，遗憾可以消弭，漫长的孤寂也因此被赋予了意义。唯有在这一刻，在这双眼睛的注视下，他才再次拥有了“活着”，“一生”这些词的实感。  
“我爱你。”

安格斯静静地看着他的孩子，他知道，刚才这孩子眼中看到的人绝对不是他。他是梦与青春之神，也是迪卢木多的父亲。一个父亲怎么忍心以青春的姿态站在自己垂死的孩子面前，所以他以透明的形态，来送他的孩子最后一程。  
迪卢木多露出了令人心疼的幸福神情。  
“我祝福你，我的孩子，你将获得永恒的安宁。”

**Author's Note:**

> <1>因此，一切的疏忽经过深思熟虑，一切邂逅相遇都是事先约定，一切屈辱都是惩罚，一切失败都是神秘的胜利，一切死亡都是自尽。——《德意志安魂曲》博尔赫斯  
> <2>在88星座中，参宿对应猎户座，商对应天蝎座。希腊神话中猎户奥瑞恩(猎户座)被蝎子(天蝎座)蜇死，因而两星座永不相见，天蝎座升起，猎户座就落入地平线。其实这个是我一句很喜欢的古诗：人生不想见，动如参与商。但是因为西方背景，所以带入西方的神话。


End file.
